What Hurts the Most
I walk to my window groggily and sit in front of it as I stare at the stars. It is roughly two AM as I can see, looking at the clock. Just seconds ago, I had awoken in a cold sweat. Yes, all of the mess I grew up in ended a year ago tonight, and quite frankly, I wish not to speak of it. Even still, the memory of the incident stings my eyes and sends tears rolling steadily down my face. It all ended so....abruptly....so....unexpectedly. I gently rub my tear stained eyes as I glare at the moon, a cruel reminder of the loss of a dear friend. My first and only friend. I thought I knew him but...but.... It's just a long story. I stand up on two wobbly legs and shakily walk out of my bedroom, and wander through the hall of my home I recently moved into, roughly seven lonely months ago. It's been so difficult to make friends for me in Michigan, and it tends to get on my nerves, so I've managed to get a few Internet buddies. I yawn tiredly as I remember why it's hard to make friends. It's because I'm mute. I can't speak. I laugh quietly as I reminisce the remark of an old enemy, calling me a "dangerous mute" at that. However, it still even now makes my eyes water as three words come to mind. "Cara Mia Addio." The Latin phrase is burned into my mind, meaning "goodbye, my darling." My sadness gets the best of me as I walk to the kitchen and pull up a chair near a window adjacent to my table. As I sit and sulk, I ponder the desolate vastness of space, and the memories and friends I've... Lost. Slowly, I stand up and walk down the dark corridor to my room and open the closet door. I sift through the clothing and pull out a light blue tank top and slip it over my head, changing into a pair of orange jeans as well. Soon after, I slide my feet into my slightly new combat boots and tie them up silently prior to grabbing my black zip hoodie off of my dresser, and insert my arms into the sleeves. I walk out the front door and lock it back as I slip the key smoothly into the pocket of my fuzzy jacket. I sigh mourningly as I stare at the ground, kicking the occasional pebble in my path. The moonlight lights the way I walk to the edge of the quiet neighborhood to pay my respects to my friend who met with a bitter end. Well, he's still alive, but he's enduring an eternal punishment amounting up way past the crime he committed. I never wanted this to happen! It was... HER fault. SHE was to blame for his turning on me in the first place, she was the reason my dad is dead! I remember that day still, even if I don't remember much of my life. He wasn't my real dad, but he was... I collapse on my knees, scraping them on the concrete as I cup my hands over my wet red face and sob. But I must not spend the night like this. I must stay strong, and continue going on. I continue to walk through my town until I reach the outskirts, where only a few buildings stand, but I keep going. Then, I find exactly where I want to be right now. I jump the fence, finding myself in a field of golden, perfect, and sweet-smelling wheat. I remember being here, when the sun shone on my face for the first time since I was a young girl, when I was set free from my nightmare of the cold lifeless place I once dwelled in. I tromp through the fields until I come upon a metal shed. I know this shed all too well. I open the door as dust covers my nose, and a sneeze forces it's way out of my system. A steel door separates me from the inside, preventing the trespassing of any human that wanders inside. As I press my ear against the cold door, a shiver is sent up my spine as I listen to the soft and harmonious whirring of machinery behind the door. But I didn't come to wish I could be in the shed. I slam the outside door of the rusted shed as an old lock falls off and into the dirt next to a piece of singed scrap metal. Cautious not to cut myself, I grab the roof of the shed, perform a pull up and flawlessly heave myself up to sit upon the shed that so often invades my dreams. Relaxed, I lay down on the roof,and eliminate all stress as I whisper in my head,"I'm so sorry." A faint blue glow accompanied by a fainter yellowish orange glow are the only thing I notice in the sky. I don't realize the stars, or even the moon. I just stare at the blue glow with sorrow and once more say in my mind, "I miss you, my first and only dearest friend, Wheatley." Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories Category:Portal Category:Portal Fanfiction Category:Madison